


Akihito and Shuu

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, M/M, Very Twisted Tale, pervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left out in the woods with nowhere to go, Shuu and Akihito are left with no other option but to enter the strange house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shuu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Heath-chan and Nawel-chan!!

Once upon a time, just at the edge of the forest, there lived an old farmer and his wife. The old farmer was the envy of all the men in the village. For he had the most beautiful wife one ever did see. Long flowing, raven colored hair that felt like silk itself. Soft skin that just hinted at being kissed by the sun. Beautiful brown eyes that one could drown in. Feilong was the envy of every women in the village.

Together the old farmer and his wife had two sons. Shuu and Akihito. Like their mother, the two boys were beautiful. Both fair of skin and hair as golden as the sun. Shuu had eyes that matched the sky on a cloudless day. Akihito's eyes were so pale a color, it was as if they were white.

Shuu was loved by all the men of the village. From the oldest to the youngest; he captured their hearts and their beds. Akihito, the younger of the two, was a shy child. He never spoke nor made any friends. He spent all his time in a little meadow with a lamb named Takato and a rabbit named Kou. Whenever he went into the village, the children would make fun of him and how clumsy he was. While the adults would bemoan fate for having made one so clumsy and useless; yet so beautiful.

Despite Akihito's failings, the villagers envied the family. The men wished that their wives could be as gorgeous as Feilong, who wasn't even a woman but a man. Though the little family of four looked so happy and peaceful, all was not well. For Feilong was a selfish, vain creature. After a long, harsh winter, the little family's food had dwindled down to nothing but a single loaf of bread.

Feilong turned to his husband. "Husband, how am I to survive like this? Those disgusting, selfish children have eaten all the food but for a single loaf of bread. I shall wither away if things should continue like this. My hair will no longer shine and feel like silk. It will fall out! My beautiful figure will waist away!"

The old farmer pulled his wife close. "We can not allow for this to happen! Whatever shall we do?!"

"I know! Tomorrow, before the sun rises, take the children to the deepest part of the forest. Leave them there. Tie them up if you have to. Just make sure they can not follow you home. The animals will eat them and we will be rid of them once and for all!"

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

"Papa, where are we going?"

"Hush Shuu."

"But papa!"

"I said hush Shuu. One more word and I'll box your ears!"

Shuu pouted but said not another word. As they continued down the forest path, Shuu became increasingly board. He turned with a grin. Akihito never complained about anything Shuu ever did to him. No matter how painful or cruel. Shuu began to poke his younger brother in the shoulder, hard. His smile grew as he watched the smaller boy wince. Picking up a stick, he sharpened the end. He jabed the sharpened end into Akihito's arm. The younger boy yelped as it passed through his skin. He looked at Shuu with sad, teary eyes. Shuu just grinned and did it again and again. Akihito tripped over a tree root and landed on the ground face first. Their father turned with a sigh, picked Akihito up and smacked him across the face.

"Foolish child. Whatever did I do to deserve a child such as you."

Their father led them deeper into the forest. When they finally reached the part of the forest where the sun could no longer shine through the trees, they stopped. With little effort, the old farmer secured Akihito to a tree by a rope tied around his ankles. Shuu simply sat next his brother, playing the good boy. The old farmer patted him on the head then left.

Not an hour had passed when Shuu stood. He smiled down at Akihito. "Goodbye brother."

With that, Shuu disappeared into the forest. Shuu hadn't gone far when he came upon a large mansion. It was a beautiful mansion. Standing the stories high and made entirely of stone. Shuu pushed the iron gate open and followed the path. Admiring the garden on either side. Reaching the door, he was surprised to see it open without him knocking. A man dressed in a black suit and wearing glasses bowed and bid him entrance. The man led him to a grand dinning room. The man bowed to another seated in a high backed chair at the head of the table.

"Sir, your guest has arrived."

"Thank you Kirishima. That will be all."

Shuu's breath caught in his chest as he took sight of the seated man. Though he was seated, Shuu could tell he was tall and well built. Muscular. The man had raven hair slicked back and golden eyes. Shuu shuddered in pleasure at the thought of having him between his legs.

"Good evening, Shuu. Please, have a seat and join me for dinner."

Smiling, Shuu took the seat closest to the man. "I can't help but notice that you know my name yet I do not know yours."

"You may call me Asami-sama."

Doors opened and a tall man entered, carting a tray of food. The meal was delicious. Asami spoke little and paid no attention to Shuu's attempts at flirting. When the meal ended, Kirishima returned to take Shuu to his room.

The room he was taken to was three times the size of the farm house he had grown up in. In love with the room, Shuu grinned. He bathed and dressed in the finest night clothes before climbing into the large bed. Shuu was completely unaware of the bars on the windows or the fact that he was inside nothing more than a giant gilded cage.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

The door opened silently. Two creatures moved quickly and silently to the bed where Shuu slept unaware. Hands caressed. Lips kissed. Tongues licked. Moans escaped from Shuu. Shuu's eyes opened to be met with the sight of Asami's two servants. Shuu smiled. They may not be the master of the house but he was not one to complain. Shuu spread his legs and opened his mouth wide.

Kirishima and Suoh grinned evilly as they rammed their massive cocks in and out of Shuu's body. Shuu moaned like the whore he was, coming and coming. He never noticed that with every climax of Suoh and Kirishima, his body fattened up. Like we'll fed pig.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~


	2. Akihito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to Akihito?

Deep in the darkest part of the forest, sat a small lad. He was no older than fifteen springs. He sat huddled into a ball, scared and all alone. His legs were tied to a thick tree, just as his father had left him. 

Noises caught his attention. He looked about him but his pale gray eyes caught nothing. For the boy had very poor eyesight. Sniffing sounded just behind him. Hecried out in fear and huddled even closer upon himself. A baa sounded. The mad spun around at the familiar sound.

"Takato!" He cried. A loud thump sounded next to him. Grinning, Akihito picked up the large rabbit. "Hello Kou."

The rabbit and lamb moved to where the rope bit into Akihito's flesh. Together, the three worked to free Akihito from the ropes. Once freed, Akihito stood and made his way through the forest. One hand upon Takato's back for guidance.

It was not long before the trio came upon a tiny house unlike any other. Akihito's nose twitched at the delicious smell that tickled it. Crying out in joy, he ran up to the house, tripping over what he could not see. The house Akihito could see but could smell was a marvelous thing. Candy cane siding, cotton candy flowers. Glass windows made of thin sour apple flavored hard candy. The roof was made of white chocolate and the door of solid dark chocolate. It was like Akihito's deepest, darkest fantasy had come true. He opened his mouth wide, about to take a bite of a raspberry filled doughnut that decorated the house, when he stopped. Akihito took a step back and sighed. This was someone's house. It would not be right to eat it.

Shaking off his disappointment, Akihito strighted his clothing and fixed his hair. He raised his hand to knock only to find the door opening.

"Hello my dear child. Won't you come in? For it is a very cold night."

Smiling shyly, Akihito stepped over the threshold and entered the candy house. The man brought Akihito to a small little sitting area where food awaited them. The meal was nothing fancy but Akihito enjoyed it all the same.

"So what is your name dear one? I am known as Asami Ryuichi. You may call me Ryu."

Akihito grinned. "Hi Ryu! Thank you for your kindness. My name is Takaba Akihito. Please don't call me Aki."

Ryu smiled and a deep laugh fell from his lips. "How about Hito then?"

"That's fine."

When the meal was over, Ryu showed Akihito to a tiny room not much bigger than a closet. He helped the young lad to clean up his injuries and bandage them. Thanking the kind man, Akihito climbed into the surprisingly comfortable bed and fell asleep. He dreamed of sweet nothings and when morning broke, all of Akihito's aches and pains were gone.

Akihito climbed from the bed and dressed in the clothing left for him by the nice man. For for the day, Akihito made his way through the tiny house as carefully as he could. When he really reached the kitchen, he set about making the finest breakfast that he could. It was as he was setting the table that tragedy struck. Unable to see that a chair had not been pushed in properly, his foot caught on the leg. Akihito fell to the ground, plates shattering all around him. Ryu ran into the room, worried by the noise. He picked Akihito up and checked for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I am sorry for the disturbance I have caused and the broken dishes."

"It is alright. Do not worry about such things."

Warm lips pressed against Akihito's throbbing temple. The pain eased than disappeared all together. Akihito blinked a few times then stared up at the most handsome man he had ever seen. Tall, muscular. Lush raven hair and golden eyes. Ryu was even more mouth watering than all the candy in the world. It was a long time before Akihito even realized that he was able to properly see for the first time in his life.

"How?"

"I am no mere man my little Akihito. I am Asami Ryuichi, King of all witches. This forest is Sion Forest, the capital of my kingdom. Do you fear me now, little one?"

"No."

"Good. Now come and we shall fine upon the delicious food you have made for us."

* * *

❤ Asami and Akihito ❤

* * *

 

Akihito and Asami strolled through the candy garden, hand in hand. The last few days had been wonderful. For a witch, Asami was kind and caring. He was nothing like those of the tales told to children. They took a seat on a small lickerish bench. Kou and Takato across from them, playing in the soft grass. Footsteps approached from behind them. Akihito turned to see two men and a boy not much older than him. 

"Ah! Akihito I would like for you to meet my very good friends, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. I am sure you already know the boy."

Akihito stared at the boy, not recognizing the overly heavy set boy. He shook his head no. The boy frowned at him.

"Its me stupid! Your older brother Shuu! Always the idiot Akihito."

Eyes rounded with shock, Akihito turned to stare  at Asami. The witch king shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"That's what happens to whores who come to stay at my home. They become fat with the cum the love so much.

* * *

❤ Asami and Akihito ❤

* * *

 

Akihito frowned as the candy house he knew and loved shifted into a grand castle. If not for Ryu's warning about the be spelled house, he would have been terrified. Ryu had put a spell on his home, so that his 'guests' would send what they wanted most. This told Ryu a lot about his 'guests'. Now that Akihito was a member of the household, he would be able to see what others see instead of being trapped by the spell. Of course Ryu had left the house as candy because he found Akihito's innocence endearing.

Akihito took a deep breath and made his way to the entrance hall. Ryu stood there with his parents. When the three caught sight of him, their reactions couldn't have been more different. Ryu was delighted and Akihito could feel the warmth radiating from him. Akihito's parents held a barely disguised disgust and hatred air. Akihito simply straightened his back and walked proudly down the stairs. Ryu took his hand in his and the group of four made their way into the dinning hall where Kei and Kazumi sat waiting for them.

The meal was delicious, but Akihito couldn't swallow a single bite. He watched as Ryu, Kei and Kazumi ate with relish.. His parents dug in with little respect to table manners, commenting on how delicious it all was. Completely unaware that the food they were eating was in fact their eldest son, Shuu.

* * *

❤ Asami and Akihito ❤

* * *

 

The sun glowed brightly in the sky. All manner of woodland creature came to see the event. Witches from all over the world wore their finest robes, wanting to look their vest for this long awaited event. Finally, their king had found a queen. The king looked so handsome in his royal witches robes. The new queen wore a beautiful green gown with a hood and red trim. A gold sash sat at the new queen's waist. The king had created it himself. The wedding feast was made up of farmer and farmer's beautiful wife. Akihito's parents.

King Asami Ryuichi and his Queen Asami Akihito lived for many centuries. The witch kingdom expanded until the witches outnumbered the humans. Ryu and Akihito had many children who carried on the tradition of traping evil humans and eating them. Saving and marrying the innocent.

* * *

* * *

 

[Akihito's wedding dress](https://images.search.yahoo.com/images/view;_ylt=AwrB8pqQHalXvFcAw8SJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTIyNTU0OWl2BHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAMxNzdkZjRhOTY1MTVlM2U5MDA3NzQ2NDA4ZjI5YzUyYQRncG9zAzcEaXQDYmluZw--?.origin=&back=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.search.yahoo.com%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dmedieval%2Bdresses%26fr2%3Dpiv-web%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D7&w=758&h=1500&imgurl=img0.etsystatic.com%2F005%2F3%2F5873598%2Fil_fullxfull.382617458_s0a0.jpg&rurl=https%3A%2F%2Fetsy.com%2Flisting%2F111521789%2Fmedieval-dress-renaissance-dress-elven&size=246.9KB&name=Christmas+gown+%3Cb%3Emedieval%3C%2Fb%3E+%3Cb%3Edress%3C%2Fb%3E+&p=medieval+dresses&oid=177df4a96515e3e9007746408f29c52a&fr2=piv-web&fr=&tt=Christmas+gown+%3Cb%3Emedieval%3C%2Fb%3E+%3Cb%3Edress%3C%2Fb%3E+&b=0&ni=21&no=7&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=129tt3b9m&sigb=12t6aj372&sigi=121tpqvqd&sigt=11cta66mq&sign=11cta66mq&.crumb=wOq1joq8CzH&fr2=piv-web)

[The inspiration for this story](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/you_re_my_loveprize_in_viewfinder/mh/v08/c053.6/pg-1/)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tale is based off of Hansel and Gretel by The Brothers Grimm.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued…


End file.
